Borderlands Wiki talk:Vandalism
Vandal report I think it's ridiculous to think a user would find his way to this page to report a vandal, it's much easier for everyone if they left a report on one of the sysop's talk pages. 19:45, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :It occurred to me that the table format is too complicated... a bulleted list of plain-text IP's would probably better serve our needs -- but I am still in favor of one central reporting location vs hunting down a random sysop. You can monitor changes to Borderlands Wiki:Vandalism report via the feed, ie: : :Also if you type "vandal" or "vandalism" in the search box you will reach this page, which is neither harder nor easier than typing "admin" or "sysop" into the search box. 15:02, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::i added to my talk page. it looks good. call me old fashioned or lazy but i still like the tattletale method. both works fine too. 15:35, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::You can remove the date field IMO. Dates are presented on the signatures. The problem with it the way it is, people will put their own dates in rather than a UTC date. Given the separation of time zones represented here that could mean a ~21hr separation and a different date, not to mention different countries represent dates differently. Just leaving it to the sigs saves a bit of fuss and simplifies the report in the process. -- WarBlade 19:53, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::But the sidebar of the My Home page lists sysops. 19:15, April 16, 2010 (UTC) This user has, if I'm not mistaken, started a Spanish clone of this wiki and is proceeding to slowly but surely translate wholesale from ours add articles to it. Just a heads-up. --Nagamarky 11:29, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :the only other editors, as of this post, are wikia staff. if anyone wants to use google translate and help out _this_ is the place to go! 17:04, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :He seems to have slowed down. :Should we help? Or is it Plagarism? 15:53, September 18, 2010 (UTC) IMO it is wikia an we can (i do) support it, provided credit is given where copy/translate/paste takes place. if we have any users here ablemos enspanol contact playsonic2 as last i checked he/she had given up. anybody wanna be a sysop? 17:22, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Removing Stupid Things i though wikia was about just helping others. instead it's more like they are just her to do wat ever tey want. Most peope take somthings to seiously. So wat "ohhh its a vioalation to remove some stupid thing i put on the talk page because a person ruined it" all i wanted was to post something making sense but instead someone edited with a reply and so wat i didnt like it! :People say things and other people will reply, thats just how every wiki works. If we removed every "stupid opinion" then this wouldn't be Borderlands wiki now, would it? 03:58, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :You kinda have a point Nealon The Siren 04:04, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Nealon The Siren